


Le(s) Groupchat(s) de l'Académie des Officiers

by Clamiroyal



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Another chatfic, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Seteth a créé le groupe : Académie des Officiers. à 14h50 Seteth a ajouté Claude, Dimitri, Edelgard et 21 autres au groupe.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Comment tout a commencé

Seteth a créé le groupe : Académie des Officiers. à 14h50  
Seteth a ajouté Claude, Dimitri, Edelgard et 21 autres au groupe. 

Seteth : Bonjour à vous, Élèves de Garreg Mach. Grâce aux nouvelles technologies, et surtout à notre accord à Dame Rhea et à moi-même, vous pourrez communiquer sur ces appareils librement. Évidemment, ils seront interdits pendant les cours et à la cathédrale. Les insultes les grossièreté et l'irrespect envers la déesse ou n'importe quel autre étudiant ou professeur est formellement interdit. Tant que vous respectez ces quelques règles, vous aurez libre accès aux groupes de discussion. Je vois souhaite sur ce une bonne journée, et j'espère pouvoir vous faire confiance. 

Seteth donne les droits d'administration à Claude Dimitri et Edelgard.  
Seteth quitte le groupe. 

Claude : C'est bon ? On est tranquille ?

Dimitri : Il semblerait. 

Edelgard : Ces inventions sont vraiment pratiques. 

Claude : T'as bien raison ! Pas besoin de courir dans tous le monastère pour voir quelqu'un ! 

Dimitri : Nous ne sommes que tous les trois ?

Claude : Pas pour longtemps. 

Dimitri : ?

Claude : Ignatz. 

Claude : Je te vois par la fenêtre tu es sur ton portable. 

Ignatz rejoint la discussion 

Ignatz : Désolé…

Ignatz : Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. 

Dimitri : Un nouveau ! 

Edelgard : Mais où sont passées les autres ? 

Ignatz : Je n'en sais rien. Je suis tout seul ici. 

Claude : Nous sommes deux contre deux maintenant. 

Claude : Que la bataille de la meilleure classe commence !

Hubert rejoint la discussion 

Hubert : Je ne pense pas, Riegan. 

Claude : AAAAH !!!

Edelgard : Hubert ! Je suis contente de te voir ici !

Hubert : Tout pour vous, Dame Edelgard. Bien que je voie difficilement l'intérêt d'une plateforme pareille. 

Caspar rejoint la discussion  
Dorothéa rejoint la discussion 

Caspar : HEY !!! Salut !

Dorothéa : Bonjour ! Désolée du retard Edie ! 

Dorothéa : Je viens tout juste de mon cours de chant avec le professeur Manuela !

Edelgard : Bien ! Ce groupe commence à prendre vie !

Claude : Mince, ils nous ont dépassés…

Caspar : Dépassés ? Pour quoi ?

Ignatz : Claude aimerait qu'il y ait plus de Cerfs D'or que d'Aigles de Jais ou de Lions de Saphirs.

Caspar : Ah !

Dorothéa : Il est battu à plate couture ! 

Claude : Pas pour longtemps. 

Claude : HILDA !!!

Hilda rejoint la discussion 

Hilda : Salut ! 

Edelgard : Comment…

Hilda : J'entends tout je vois tout et je sais tout. 

Lorenz rejoint la discussion 

Lorenz : Non, Claude est juste venu dans sa chambre. 

Claude : Lorenz !

Lorenz : Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Mes oreilles bourdonnent encore du bruit sourd que tu as fait !

Claude : Désolé ? 

Caspar : On est de plus en plus nombreux ! 

Hubert : Ça devient réellement ennuyant. 

Edelgard : Reste Hubert ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de soutien !

Hubert : Bien sûr, Dame Edelgard. 

Hilda : C'est beau la loyauté quand même…

Claude : Pourquoi j'ai pas mon vassal fidèle moi aussi ?

Lorenz : Parce que tu es insupportable ? 

Claude : Peut-être. 

Ignatz : Lorenz ne dit pas ça ! 

Dorothéa : Oh c'est chou <3

Ignatz : Dorothéa ! 

Claude : Une minute. 

Caspar : Oui ? Quoi encore ?

Claude : Je crois qu'on a perdu Dimi. 

Hilda : Mince t'as raison ! 

Hubert : Il n'en pouvait plus de vos conversations futiles. 

Dimitri : Non ! Je suis de retour !

Dimitri : Et je suis pas seul !

Dedue rejoint la discussion  
Ashe rejoint la discussion  
Mercedes rejoint la discussion  
Annette rejoint la discussion  
Félix rejoint la discussion  
Sylvain rejoint la discussion  
Ingrid rejoint la discussion 

Dedue : Bonjour à tous. 

Ashe : Salut ! 

Mercedes : Coucou ^^

Annette : Salut !

Félix : Hey. 

Sylvain : Bonjour tout le monde !

Ingrid : Les Lions de Saphirs au complet ! 

Edelgard : Dimitri, tu es réellement parti chercher tous les Lions de Saphirs ? 

Dimitri : Bien sûr ! 

Félix : Je reste pas longtemps. 

Sylvain : Fe ne part pas T~T

Félix : Au revoir. 

Félix part de la discussion 

Sylvain : Non ! 

Ashe : On a déjà perdu un membre…

Annette : C'est pas grave ! On est au grand complet ici ! 

Annette : Ou… presque. 

Claude : Je déclare forfait !

Dimitri : Et toi Edelgard ?

Edelgard : Forfait aussi. Je ne vais pas partir chercher tous les Aigles de jais pour ce défi. 

Hubert : Oh… Eh bien…

Edelgard : Non Hubert ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça. 

Ferdinand rejoint la discussion  
Linhardt rejoint la discussion  
Petra rejoint la discussion  
Bernadetta rejoint la discussion 

Ferdinand : FERDINAND VON AEGIR EST ENFIN ARRIVÉ ! 

Edelgard : Oh non…

Linhardt : Salut… 

Caspar : Lin ! Enfin réveillé ?

Linhardt : Je l'étais depuis le début à cause de toutes vos notifications… 

Petra : Bonjour !

Dorothéa : Petra ! Je suis contente que tu sois la ! 

Bernadetta : Coucou…

Bernadetta : C'est bon je suis sur le groupe tu peux me laisser en vie Hubert ? 

Edelgard : Hubert… Pourquoi. 

Hubert : C'était pour vous faire plaisir, Dame Edelgard. 

Dedue : Je suppose que nous sommes battus ?

Hubert : En effet mon cher Molinaro. 

Dedue : …

Hubert : …

Claude : Mince on est encerclé ! 

Hilda : Fuyez pour vos vies, Cerfs D'or ! 

Lorenz : Mais enfin ils ne vont rien nous faire… 

Ignatz : Hilda ? Claude ?

Claude : ON A PERDU !!! 

Ignatz : Arrêtez de courir comme ça ! 

Dimitri : …

Edelgard : … 

Linhardt : Je repars me coucher. 

***

Claude a créé le groupe : Fear the Deer à 16h14  
Claude a ajouté Hilda, Lorenz, Marianne et 4 autres au groupe. 

Claude : Enfin libéré des autres ! 

Raphaël : Salut ! 

Léonie : Salut ! 

Hilda : On ne va pas tous se dire Salut quand même ? 

Marianne rejoint la discussion 

Marianne : Bonjour ? 

Hilda : Marianne ! 

Ignatz : Vous avez enfin fini de courir, Claude et Hilda ?

Lysithea rejoint la discussion 

Lysithea : Vous m'avez dérangé dans mes révisions ! 

Claude : Désolé princesse. 

Lysithea : J'ai dit quoi pour princesse, Claude ?

Claude : Désolé j'ai pas entendu. 

Lysithea : Claude !

Lorenz rejoint la discussion 

Lorenz : Je te conseille d'arrêter de la contrarier. 

Claude : Deux contre un, je me retire !

Léonie : Sinon, pourquoi tu as créé ce groupe ? 

Claude : Pour fomenter notre revanche. 

Marianne : Une revanche ?

Ignatz : Contre Dimitri et Edelgard, vraiment ?

Lorenz : Vous êtes si puérils… 

Claude : Et ? Je suis ton délégué j'exige que tu m'aides ! 

Lorenz : Tsk…

Raphaël : On doit faire quoi exactement ? 

Hilda : Euh…

Claude : Nous unir pour gagner la prochaine simulation de bataille !

Raphaël : Ça j'approuve ! 

Léonie : Moi aussi !

Lysithea : J'en suis !

Marianne : Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? 

Ignatz : Je ne suis pas sur moi non plus… 

Raphaël : Mais si Ig ! On va les battre !

Lorenz : Oh pitié… 

Hilda : Une seconde… je viens de découvrir un truc… 

Hilda s'est renommée : Petite fleur 

Petite fleur : Mais c'est génial ! 

Claude : Ou tu as trouvé ça ? 

Petite fleur : Cherche dans ton profil !

Claude : Trouvé !

Claude : Oh mais attendez… puisque je suis administrateur…

Lorenz : Claude, non. 

Claude : Claude, oh que oui ! 

Claude s'est renommé : Wyverne Lord

Wyverne Lord : Yessssss ! 

Lorenz : Non Claude épargne moi !

Wyverne Lord à renommé Lorenz : La magnifique chevelure de Gloucester 

La magnifique chevelure de Gloucester : …

La magnifique chevelure de Gloucester : Laisse ma coupe de cheveux en dehors de tout ça Claude !

Wyverne Lord à renommé Lysithea : Princesse

Princesse : TU ES MORT !!!

Wyverne Lord a renommé Marianne : Le plus précieux sourire du continent. 

Le plus précieux sourire du continent : C'est gentil… Mais… c'est n'est pas un peu long ?

Wyverne Lord : Pas tort. Une minute. 

Wyverne Lord a renommé le plus précieux sourire du continent : Mari

Mari : Merci… 

Petite fleur : Je préférais l'ancien. C'était plus exact. 

Wyverne Lord : Mais c'était trop long

La magnifique chevelure de Gloucester : Parce que le mien non ?

Wyverne Lord à renommé Ignatz : L'artiste

L'artiste : Merci, mais je ne suis pas vraiment un artiste. 

Wyverne Lord à renommée Léonie : JERALT JERALT JERALT 

JERALT JERALT JERALT : CLAUDE !!! 

Wyverne Lord : Bah quoi ?

JERALT JERALT JERALT : CHANGE MON NOM IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!!

Wyverne Lord : T'es pas marrante. 

Wyverne Lord a renommé JERALT JERALT JERALT : Pour l'argent 

Pour l'argent : … Je suppose que c'est mieux. 

Wyverne Lord a renommé Raphaël : Boulettes de viande

Boulettes de viande : Génial ! 

Wyverne Lord : Je crois que j'ai oublié personne ?

La magnifique chevelure de Gloucester : Je hais les portables. 

Petite fleur : On devrait utiliser nos surnoms pour distraire l'ennemi ! 

L'artiste : C'est vrai ! 

Wyverne Lord : Tu n'es pas ma partenaire du crime pour rien !

Mari : Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? 

Pour l'argent : C'est sûr que oui !

Princesse : Je hais mon surnom. 

La magnifique chevelure de Gloucester : J'aurais préféré m'appeler Princesse.

La magnifique chevelure de Gloucester : Mince non je retire ce que j'écris ! 

Wyverne Lord : Trop tard 

Wyverne Lord a renommé La magnifique chevelure de Gloucester : Princesse Lorenz 

Princesse Lorenz : Je vous hais.

***

Dimitri a créé le groupe : Classe des Lions de Saphirs à 17h35  
Dimitri a ajouté Dedue Félix Sylvain et 4 autres au groupe. 

Dimitri : Et voilà ! Tous les Lions de Saphirs réunis au même endroit !

Dedue : C'est une excellente idée votre Altesse. 

Annette : J'espère que ça ne va pas répéter le bazar de ce matin…

Ashe : Les Cerfs D'or ont l'air étrangement heureux.

Félix rejoint la discussion 

Félix : C'est louche. 

Ashe : Hey Félix ! Tu es de retour !

Félix : Oui. 

Sylvain rejoint la discussion 

Sylvain : Salut tout le monde !

Ingrid : Re salut

Sylvain : Connaissant Claude il prépare un mauvais coup. 

Ingrid : Nous avons une simulation de bataille la semaine prochaine non ? 

Mercedes rejoint la discussion 

Mercedes : Bonjour ^^

Annette : Bonjour Mercie ! 

Mercedes : Comment allez-vous ?

Ashe : Plutôt bien ! Merci ! 

Ingrid : On parlait de la simulation de bataille de la semaine prochaine. 

Sylvain : Non. TU parlais de la simulation de bataille de la semaine prochaine. 

Ingrid : Et alors ? Tu parlais de Claude, c'est vraiment mieux ? 

Félix : On va les battre. 

Ingrid : Je n'en doute pas !

Dimitri : Mais voir Claude aussi souriant… 

Dedue : Votre Altesse, puis je soumettre une idée ? 

Dimitri : C'est Dimitri. 

Dimitri : Et bien sûr Dedue !

Dedue : J'ai trouvé une option pour changer nos noms. Peut-être pourrions-nous l'utiliser afin d'avoir des noms de codes ?

Dimitri : Quelle brillante idée ! 

Félix : Wow. 

Ingrid : C'est pas bête. 

Annette : Des surnoms ! Je suis d'accord ! 

Dimitri : Je viens de trouver ! Donnez-moi vos surnoms ! 

Dedue : Je vous laisse le choix Votre Altesse. 

Dimitri : Dedue… 

Félix : Renomme-le le chien.

Mercedes : Félix ! 

Annette : FÉLIX !!!

Ashe : FÉLIX !!! 

Félix : Pfff… 

Dimitri s'est renommé : Le prince 

Le prince : Je n'ai pas d'idée…

Dedue : Peut-être Votre Altesse ?

Le prince : Je sais !

Le prince s'est renommée Dimitri pas son Altesse 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Parfait !

Sylvain : C'est juste pour Dedue ?

Dedue : Votre Altesse… 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Ce n'est pas négociable ! 

Dimitri pas son Altesse à renommée Dedue : Dedue-Pie 

Dedue-Pie : ... Pourquoi ? 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : J'ai entendu Flayn t'appeler comme ça l'autre jour ! Je trouvais ça mignon. 

Mercedes : C'est si adorable ^^

Annette : Je suis d'accord ! 

Dedue-Pie : Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Ça ne te plaît pas ?

Dedue-Pie : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je l'aime bien. 

Dimitri pas son Altesse à renommé Félix : Miaou 

Miaou : TU ES MORT PHACOCHÈRE ! !!!

Ashe : Adieu Dimitri… 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Je ne regrette rien. 

Miaou : Change mon nom. 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Non. 

Miaou : Change mon nom. 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Non. 

Miaou : CHANGE MON NOM OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE !!!

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Toujours pas. 

Sylvain : On sait tous que tu aimes les chats Félix. 

Miaou : TOI LA FERME !!!

Ingrid : Il faudrait peut-être l'assumer non ?

Miaou : Va te trouver un mari avant de me faire la leçon ! 

Ingrid : QUOI ???

Annette : Dimitri fait quelque chose ! 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Euh… Je sais !

Dimitri pas son Altesse à renommé Miaou : Tigre épéiste  
Dimitri pas son Altesse à renommée Ingrid : Femme chevalier 

Tigre épéiste : Je te hais toujours phacochère. 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Au moins je ne risque plus de mourir. 

Femme Chevalier : Merci pour mon surnom !

Dimitri pas son Altesse : De rien !

Dimitri pas son Altesse à renommée Ashe : Cinnamon Roll 

Cinnamon Roll : Aw merci Dimitri !

Dimitri pas son Altesse à renommé Annette : Cinnamon Roll 2

Cinnamon Roll 2 : C'est mignon mais… 

Cinnamon Roll : Tu ne vas pas nous donner le même surnom ! 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Mais vous êtes tous les deux des Cinnamon Roll ! 

Tigre épéiste : Appelle Annette la chanteuse affamée. 

Cinnamon Roll 2 : FÉLIX !!!

Tigre épéiste : C'est la vérité. 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Oh non je sais !

Dimitri pas son Altesse a renommé Cinnamon Roll 2 : Caramel 

Caramel : Oh il est chou celui-là ^^

Caramel : Merci Dimitri !

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Content de voir qu'il te plaît ! 

Dimitri pas son Altesse à renommé Sylvain : Dragueur du dimanche 

Dragueur du dimanche : Mais… 

Tigre épéiste : J'approuve. 

Femme Chevalier : Et moi donc !

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Je trouvais ça adapté. 

Mercedes : Et le mien ?

Dimitri pas son Altesse à renommée Mercedes : Momcedes

Momcedes : Merci ^^

Dimitri pas son Altesse : J'en ai oublié un ?

Caramel : Je crois pas !

Cinnamon Roll : Mais tu ne veux pas changer le tiens ?

Dedue-Pie : Il est vrai que c'est censé être un nom de code. 

Tigre épéiste : Phacochère ? C'est un nom de code, non ?

Femme Chevalier : Félix, arrête 5 minutes tu veux ? 

Dragueur du dimanche : Si tu me renommes Roux sexy je te donne une idée. 

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Sylvain…

Dragueur du dimanche : Je n'ai qu'une parole. 

Caramel : On devrait peut-être lui laisser sa chance ?

Momcedes : Tu pourras toujours le renommer après ^^

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Effectivement. Je m'en occupe. 

Dimitri pas son Altesse a renommé Dragueur du dimanche : Roux sexy 

Roux sexy : Ça va beaucoup mieux d'un coup !

Dimitri pas son Altesse : Alors cette idée ? 

Roux sexy : Je propose… 

Roux sexy : Ashe, Annette, roulements de tambours ! 

Cinnamon Roll : Badam badam badam… 

Caramel : Blamblamblamblam… 

Tigre épéiste : Accouche ! 

Roux sexy : Casseur professionnel !

Groupe Classe des Lions de Saphirs, 18h06

Roux sexy : C'était pas une si mauvaise idée ! 

Tigre épéiste : Elle était terrible. 

Momcedes : Mais il y avait de l'idée ! 

Roux sexy : Merci Mercedes

Dedue-Pie : Je me demande pour quoi va opter son Altesse. 

Dimitri pas son Altesse s'est renommé : Futur Sauveur 

Dedue-Pie : Bonne idée, Votre Altesse. 

Futur Sauveur : Ce n'est pas mon idée. C'est celle de Flayn. 

Femme Chevalier : Merci Flayn dans ce cas !

Tigre épéiste : Je préférais encore Phacochère

Momcedes : Félix !

Caramel : FÉLIX ! 

Cinnamon Roll : Félix ! 

Femme chevalier : Félix ! 

Tigre épéiste : C'est bon j'ai compris ! 

Futur Sauveur à renommé le groupe : Notre mission, faire avouer à Félix son amour pour les chats

Tigre épéiste : … Vous me fatiguez. 

Roux sexy : Bien joué Dimitri ^^

***

Edelgard a créé le groupe : Aigles de jais à 18h09  
Edelgard a ajouté Hubert Ferdinand Dorothéa et 4 autres au groupe

Edelgard : Voilà une bonne chose de faites. 

Ferdinand : Bonjour à tous ! Ou rebonjour plutôt ! 

Caspar : Pourquoi ça t'a mis autant de temps de créer un groupe ?

Edelgard : J'étais en train de m'entraîner avec Petra. 

Petra : Salutations !

Hubert rejoint la discussion 

Hubert : Dame Edelgard, puis je vous informer de quelque chose ? 

Edelgard : Bien sûr Hubert ! 

Hubert : Je trouve Son Altesse Dimitri et Claude louche depuis une heure ou deux. Ils sourient sans raison, et on l'air d'avoir trouvé un plan infaillible. 

Edelgard : Un plan infaillible ? Pour quoi ?

Hubert : Je suppose que c'est la future simulation de bataille. 

Dorothéa rejoint la discussion 

Dorothéa : On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ?

Petra : De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Dorothéa : Je ne sais pas, mais autre chose ! 

Bernadetta rejoint la discussion 

Bernadetta : Euh… Salut ?

Hubert : Bonjour Bernadetta. 

Bernadetta : AH !!! Nonononon je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait !

Ferdinand : Vestra ! Laisse Bernadetta tranquille ! 

Hubert : Je n'ai fait que la saluer.

Linhardt : C'est bien assez pour elle. 

Dorothéa s'est renommée : Diva 

Diva : Vous pensez quoi de mon nouveau nom ? 

Edelgard : Des surnoms ? 

Petra : C'est une bonne idée ! 

Petra s'est renommée : Chasseresse 

Chasseresse : J'aimer beaucoup ces surnoms ^^

Diva : C'est juste j'aime ma chérie. 

Chasseresse : Oh pardon. J'aime beaucoup ces surnoms. 

Ferdinand : Comment pourrais-je me surnommer ? 

Edelgard : Ne cherche pas. 

Edelgard à renommé Ferdinand : I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Edelgard… 

Edelgard : Je vous défie de trouver mieux que moi. 

Diva : XD

Caspar : XD

Chasseresse : XD ?

Linhardt : -_- zzz

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : >:(

Hubert : Oh alors nous allons parler uniquement en émoticônes ? 

Diva : Est ce que tu viens de dire émoticônes ?

Hubert : Je crois, oui. 

Diva : Edie, renomme le Hubert le vieux s'il te plaît. 

Edelgard : Non j'ai une meilleure idée. 

Edelgard à renommée Hubert : Vampire 

Vampire : … 

Diva : PARFAIT !

Caspar : PARFAIT ! 

Bernadetta rejoint la discussion 

Bernadetta : PARFAIT !

Vampire : Tiens, Bernadetta est de retour. 

Bernadetta : Oh non ça y est il veut me tuer… laisse moi vivre s'il te plaaaaaaaaait…

Vampire : Je n'ai nulle intention de tuer la seule archère des Aigles de jais. 

Caspar s'est renommé : Le roi de la baston 

Le roi de la baston : Parfait ! 

Diva : Petit musclé aurait été plus adapté. 

Le roi de la baston : Hey !

Edelgard a renommé Le roi de la baston : Petit musclé

Petit musclé : Mais… 

Diva : Merci Edie ^^

Chasseresse : Il reste toi, Bernadetta et Linhardt c'est ça ? 

Bernadetta s'est renommée : Bernie Bear 

Bernie Bear : C'est bon j'ai fait ma partie du travail vous pouvez me laisser tranquille maintenant ? 

Diva : Merci Bernadetta ^^

Bernie Bear : Au revoir !

Bernadetta quitte la discussion 

Edelgard : Et pour moi et Linhardt… 

Diva : Edie et Linouchou ? 

Linhardt s'est renommé : Princesse des coussins 

Princesse des coussins : Parce que je suis une princesse des coussins.

Petit musclé : Ça te va parfaitement !

Princesse des coussins : Je sais. Je repars me coucher. 

Edelgard s'est renommée : L'impératrice. 

L'impératrice : Plus c'est simple, mieux c'est. 

Vampire : Je suis d'accord avec vous. 

Vampire : Renommez moi Hubert s'il vous plaît. 

L'impératrice : Non. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenus dans ma propre Chatfic ! 

Cette chatfic suivra ici les personnages de Fire Emblem : Three Houses papotant autour de téléphones portables ^^ 

Pour être honnête, j’ai vu ce concept sur Archive of our ows en anglais, mais également en français ! Cette fic est une republication de celle que j'ai déjà sur Fanfiction.fr. Vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, puis vous devrez attendre comme ceux de ffr ^^

C’est une simple fic pour me détendre… Alors avant de vous laissez, voici quelques petites notes : 

-Le rythme de parution sera… Très, très irrégulier. Cette fic, je l’écris uniquement pour me détendre. Le soir en regardant un film, entre deux cours, dans une salle d’étude… Bref, c’est pas régulier comme mes autres fics. Tant que vous verrez « en cours », je ne l’abandonne pas. En revanche, même si je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par mois, je promet rien. 

-Les chapitres feront au minimum 1000 mots. Ici, c’est plus de 3000, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire ^^

-Le contexte n’est pas si différent que celui du jeu. Imaginez Fire Emblem : Three Houses avec des portables, et voilà ^^

-Il y aura Byleth fille ET Byleth homme. Pas de jaloux ! 

-Oui, il y aura des ships. Beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de ships. Des MXM, des FXF, et des MXF. Parce que j’adore les ships ! Et NON PAS DE DIMICLAUDE !!! Je… N’aime pas vraiment Dimiclaude… Genre… Vraiment pas. (ILS SONT COUSINS EN PLUS C’EST CANON)

-Parfois il y aura du drama. Parfois. Et juste un peu, pas de meurtres non plus.  
-Les membres de l’Eglise ne seront pas très présents… Aussi fangirl de Rhéa que je sois, chaque fois que je lis des chatfic, les moments qui m’embêtent le plus sont avec eux, alors…

-Et enfin, cette chatfic est inspirée grandement par celles trouvables sur Archive of our own, dont les plus notables « The great server of Gay Rich Mach », « The Official Officers Academy Group Chat » et « Jeux de mots jeux de vilains » (qui est française pour la dernière !)

Et voilà, j’ai tout dit ! J'espère que ma tentative d'humour vous plaira ! 

Sur ce, à la prochaine ^^


	2. Les nouveaux profs - ça tourne mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et pour le coup, ça a vraiment mal tourné... Pas vrai Sylvain ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Désolée du retard infini de cette chatfic ! Je ne l'abandonne pas, promis ! C'est juste que ces derniers temps j'allais pas ouf + ne voir aucun commentaire pendant longtemps m'a pas mal démotivé... 
> 
> MAIS 
> 
> J'ai eu des nouveaux commentaires, des gens qui aiment, et même DRAGONNA EN PERSONNE !!! C'est tellement fou !   
> Euh, bref, vous avez déjà trop attendus, et je m'en excuse ! 
> 
> Normalement les prochains chapitres ne devraient pas être aussi long XD sauf si je suis particulièrement inspirée. Et ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre trois est déjà terminé ;) 
> 
> Sur ce je vous laisse avec le second chapitre de la chatfic ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Groupe Fear the Deer, 14h37

Wyverne Lord : Vous en pensez quoi du nouveau professeur ?

Princesse : Je sais pas

Petite fleur : Elle a l'air étrange…

Mari : Comme vide d'émotions…

L'artiste : Mais elle ta sauvé, n'est-ce pas Claude ?

Wyverne Lord : Oui, plus ou moins.

Wyverne Lord : Si Dimitri ne m'avait pas suivi aussi…

Mari : Mais tu ne t'es pas enfui ?

Wyverne Lord : Repli

Wyverne Lord : Stratégique.

Petite fleur : Cette excuse n’est pas recevable.

Wyverne Lord : Dommage, c’est la mienne.

Princesse Lorenz rejoint la discussion

Princesse Lorenz : CLAUDE CHANGE MON NOM MAINTENANT !

Wyverne Lord : Tu comprends pas quoi dans non ?

Princesse : Il y a plus de princesses dans ce groupe que dans le Royaume de Faerghus !

Wyverne Lord : Pas faux.

Princesse Lorenz : J'en ai marre de vous.

Wyverne Lord : Moi aussi je t’aime Lorenz <3

Princesse Lorenz : Claude. Je te prierai d’arrêter.

Wyverne Lord : Roh…

Petite fleur : Prenez une chambre !

Wyverne Lord : Tu veux nous rejoindre Hilda ?

Petite fleur : Non merci.

Mari quitte la discussion

Petite fleur : NON MARIANNE !!!

L’artiste : Elle a pris peur…

Petite Fleur : Claude ! Lorenz ! La prochaine fois, retenez-vous ! Ceci est un chat public !

Wyverne Lord : Pardon Hilda ><

***

Message de Wyverne Lord pour Princesse Lorenz 

Wyverne Lord : Loreeeeeenz ~~~~

Princesse Lorenz : Un message de plus et je te bloque.

Wyverne Lord : Pourquoi tu me repousses toujours 8^8

***

Groupe Notre mission, faire avouer à Félix son amour pour les chats à 14h45

Futur Sauveur : Que pensez-vous de notre nouveau professeur ?

Roux sexy : Pourquoi on a eu le mec !

Roux sexy : Claude à de la chance elle est canon leur prof T_T

Femme chevalier : Il m'a l'air compétent à l'épée. Ça me va.

Tigre épéiste : Il ne pourra jamais me battre.

Cinnamon Roll : Ce n'est pas contre toi Félix mais j'en doute. Il a vraiment l'air puissant.

Tigre épéiste : Tsk

Tigre épéiste : On verra bien

Femme chevalier : Pourquoi as t’il choisi notre classe, à votre avis ?

Tigre épéiste : Pour le phacochère

Futur Sauveur : Quel est le rapport ?

Roux sexy : Maintenant que tu le dis…

Futur Sauveur : Euh… Expliquez-vous ?

Cinnamon Roll : Bon sang mais vous avez raison !

Futur Sauveur : Bonjour ? Je suis toujours ici ?

Tigre épéiste : T’as pas vu comme il te matait ?

Futur Sauveur : QUOI ???

Futur Sauveur : C’est quoi cette histoire, qu’est-ce que vous racontez ?!

Roux sexy : Tu semblais être son genre hein !

Futur Sauveur : Vous sous entendez qu’il est devenu professeur de notre classe uniquement à cause de mon physique ?!

Femme chevalier : Je suis d’accord avec toi Dimitri. C’est très peu probable.

Cinnamon Roll : J’aimerais ne pas y croire, mais c’est vrai qu’il te regardait beaucoup…

Futur Sauveur : Et bien qu’il change de classe, je ne suis pas intéressé !

Professeur Byleth 2 rejoint la discussion  
Professeur Byleth 2 s’est renommé Byman

Byman : J’ai choisi cette classe non pas grâce aux attributs de Dimitri, mais parce que le Royaume de Faerghus est une région qui me fascine.

Byman : Et les Cerfs étaient déjà pris.

Byman : Tigre épéiste, Roux sexy, Cinnamon Roll, dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Byman quitte la discussion

Futur Sauveur : …

Femme chevalier : Mais qu’est ce qu’il vient de se passer ?!

***

Groupe Fear the Deer à 14h50

Petite fleur : Mari ?!

Petite fleur : Mariiiiiii !

Princesse : Tu essaies vraiment de l’appeler ici ?

Petite fleur : Les deux tourtereaux sont partis, tu n’as plus de raison d’avoir peur !

L’artiste : Hilda…

Petite fleur : REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEENS !!!

Mari rejoint la discussion

Petite fleur : VICTOIRE !!!

Mari : Désolée de t’avoir fait attendre… Je m’occupais de Dorte…

Princesse : Dorte… Le cheval ?

Mari : Oui ! Il avait besoin d’être nourri et brossé, alors je me suis occupé de lui ^^

Petite fleur : Argh, tu es trop parfaite Marianne…

Mari : Hein ?

Princesse : Tu vas lui faire peur à nouveau.

Petite fleur : Mais j’y peux rien, elle est trop mignonne !

Mari : Merci mais… Tu es bien plus mignonne que moi…

Mari : Vous êtes tous plus mignons que moi…

L’artiste : Aw, Marianne… Tu es très mignonne toi aussi ^^

Princesse : Je suis badass, pas mignonne.

Petite fleur : Tu es les deux Lys ^^

Princesse : Mouais…

Princesse : Mais je suis d’accord, Marianne, tu es très mignonne aussi.

Mari : …

Petite fleur : Tu es la plus mignonne des Cerfs d’Or ^^

Mari : Arrêtez, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rougir…

Petite fleur : Tu dois être encore plus mignonne quand tu rougis !

Wyverne Lord rejoint la discussion

Wyverne Lord : Faites pas attention à moi.

Petite fleur : CLAUDE !!! TU RUINES LE MOMENT !!!

Wyverne Lord : Hm ?

Petite fleur : Tu es le pire.

Wyverne Lord : Moi aussi je t’aime <3

Mari : Merci Claude, je n’en pouvais plu de tous ces compliments…

Wyverne Lord : De rien !

L’artiste : Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Wyverne Lord : J’ai essayé d’inviter Lorenz à passer un peu de temps ensemble, mais il m’a bloqué ><

Petite fleur : Bien fait.

Wyverne Lord : Pourquoi tant de haine 8^8

Princesse : Pourquoi tu veux tant que ça séduire Lorenz ?!

Wyverne Lord : Bi disaster.

Princesse : Oh je vois.

Wyverne Lord : Mais j’avoue que sa coupe me fait requestionner ma sexualité.

Wyverne Lord : Et pas dans le bon sens.

L’artiste : … Je dois avouer que c’est désastreux.

Petite fleur : Absolument désastreux.

Mari : Je… Ne sais pas trop…

Princesse : Faudrait lui raser tout ça.

Wyverne Lord : Vous vous rendez compte qu’il RASE SA NUQUE ET LE BAS DE SON CRANE ???

Wyverne Lord : Il laisse ses cheveux pousser assez long pour pas qu’on le voit !

Mari : Effectivement… C’est étrange.

Petite fleur : Si même Marianne trouve ça étrange, c’est que Lorenz est VRAIMENT allé loin.

Pour l’argent rejoint la discussion

Pour l'argent : Je meurs d'impatience de crier Princesse Lorenz sur le champ de bataille.

Princesse : Bonjour aussi.

L’artiste : Coucou ^^

Pour l’argent : Hey.

Wyverne Lord : Tu as fini de faire ta fangirl de Jeralt ?

Pour l’argent : Tu dragues Lorenz.

Pour l’argent : Tes arguments sont invalides.

Wyverne Lord : Je le drague même pas, il m’intéresse pas. J’aime juste bien l’embêter ^^

Mari : Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre s'appelle princesse dans les autres classes

L'artiste : Pas faux.

Pour l’argent : On devra crier : Notre princesse XD

Princesse : Mais du coup on criera quoi pour moi ?

Petite fleur : J’ose la faire ?

Wyverne Lord : Je te laisse l’honneur.

Petite fleur : Petite princesse.

Princesse : Je croyais en toi, Hilda.

Wyverne Lord : *clap clap*

Petite fleur : Merci, merci.

Boulettes de viande rejoint la discussion

Boulettes de viande : HEY !!! Le nouveau professeur à accepter de s'entraîner avec moi !

Pour l'argent : Génial ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite !

Boulettes de viande quitte la discussion  
Pour l'argent quitte la discussion

Princesse : Le nouveau professeur à déjà des admirateurs à ce que je vois

Wyverne Lord : Je me méfie quand même. Ni elle ni son jumeau n'a entendu parler de l'église…

L'artiste : Comment c'est possible !

Wyverne Lord : J'en sais rien du tout.

Princesse Lorenz rejoint la discussion

Princesse : Un revenant !

Princesse Lorenz : Rebonjour à tous.

Wyverne Lord : Tu peux me débloquer ?

Princesse Lorenz : Non.

Princesse Lorenz : Je suis venu ici car le Professeur m’a dit de vous dire qu’elle est ravie de nous avoir comme élèves pour cette année.

Mari : C’est gentil…

Princesse Lorenz : Et également que Rhéa a donné à elle et son frère jumeau un accès à nos groupes de discussions de classe, et au groupe général.

Wyverne Lord : J’espère qu’elle ne va pas dévoiler nos supers noms de codes…

Princesse Lorenz : Et que si, je cite « vous pensez que j’ai choisi votre classe pour Claude, comme mon frère aurait choisi les Lions pour Dimitri, elle changera de classe pour aller chez les Aigles ».

Petite fleur : C’est quoi cette histoire ?

Princesse Lorenz : Aucune idée.

Wyverne Lord : Il va falloir que j’en parle à Dimi !

L’artiste : J’espère qu’elle sera un bon professeur !

Petite fleur : Bah ! Nous verrons bien ses talents de professeurs lors de la simulation de bataille de la semaine prochaine !

L'artiste : Elle n'est pas demain ?

Petite fleur : QUOI ???

Mari : On nous la rappelé à l'entraînement hier…

Wyverne Lord : Hélas, notre pauvre Petite Fleur s'est foulée la cheville…

Mari : Tu vas mieux, Hilda ?

Petite fleur : Beaucoup mieux Marianne ^^ C'est gentil

Petite fleur : Mais je suis pas du tout prête pour la simulation demain !

Wyverne Lord : Tu as intérêt à l'être ! Hors de question de perdre face aux Lions de Saphirs ou aux Aigles de Jais !

Princesse Lorenz : Tu es encore sur la dernière fois ?

Wyverne Lord : Je vaincrais !

Princesse : Nous vaincrons !

L’artiste : Je ferais de mon mieux !

Petite fleur : Je veux paaaaaas…

Wyverne Lord : Allez, courage Hilda !

Wyverne Lord : Cerfs d’Or, poussons notre cri de ralliement !

Wyverne Lord : Attention ! Trois, deux, un…

Wyverne Lord : FEAR THE DEER

Petite fleur : FEAR THE DEER

Mari : Fear the Deer ^^

L'artiste : Fear the Deer !

Princesse Lorenz : Pas moyen que je crie ça.

Princesse : FEAR THE DEER !

***

Groupe Aigles de Jais à 14h43

L’impératrice : Je suis dégoutée, en colère, et jalouse en même temps.

Vampire : Que vous arrive-t-il, Dame Edelgard

Diva : Ne me dis pas que c’est à cause de Manuela

L’impératrice : Si je suis sincère, tu me pardonnes ?

Diva : Mais comment peux tu être jalouse et en colère !

Princesse des coussins : Et dégoutée.

L’impératrice : Parce que les deux nouveaux professeurs semblaient bien plus intéressants !

L’impératrice : Et puis je me fiche de l’épée et de la foi comme de l’an 40…

Vampire : Je veux demander au professeur Manuela de démissionner si cela vous déplait, Dame Edelgard.

Diva : Hubie, touche à un cheveu de Manuela, et je te jure que tu vas me le payer très cher.

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR rejoint la discussion

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Je suis si heureux ! Nous avons le Professeur Manuela !

L’impératrice : Je m’en doutais…

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Pourquoi cette réaction si négative, Edelgard ? Nous serons présidés par la grande Manuela Casagranda !

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Mon idole va me faire cours, c’est un rêve qui se réalise !

L’impératrice : Tu veux apprendre l’épée ?

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Eh bien, non, je me contenterais de ma fidèle lance !

L’impératrice : Tu veux apprendre la foi ?

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Je crains n’être pas très doué avec la magie…

L’impératrice : Bah voilà.

Diva : Edie, tu es vache !

L’impératrice : Je sais.

Princesse des coussins : Parait qu’elle n’est presque jamais là les matins, à cause des cuites qu’elle a pris la veille.

Princesse des coussins : C’est bien, je pourrais dormir.

Vampire : Linhardt, je trouverais le moyen de vous faire aller en cours, de gré ou de force.

Princesse des coussins : Si c’est pour finir avec des cernes comme les tiennes, non merci.

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Des… Cuites ?

Diva : Ferdi, si tu me dis que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire…

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Je suis le fils du duc Aegir je vous rappelle ! Je connais les cuites !

L’impératrice : Minute. Tu as déjà bu de l’alcool ?

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : … Bien sûr ?

Princesse des coussins : Pas si innocent hein ?

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Arrêtons de divaguer !

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Jamais la grande Manuela Casagranda ne ferait de cuites enfin ! N’est-ce pas Dorothéa ?

Diva : …

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : N’est-ce pas ?

Diva : Désolée de briser tes rêves, mais Manuela était la femme la plus souvent bourrée de l’opéra.

Princesse des coussins : Aouch.

L’impératrice : Et elle est notre professeur… Génial…

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : … Quelque chose vient de se briser en moi.

Diva : RIP.

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR : Je vais me prendre une tasse de thé hein ? Au revoir !

I AM FERDINAND VON AEGIR quitte la discussion

Princesse des coussins : Pauvre Ferdinand.

Vampire : Il devait se confronter à la réalité, un jour ou l’autre.

Diva : Bien fait.

L’impératrice : Je viens de le voir passer devant les chambres. Je crois qu’il va appeler Lorenz pour prendre le thé avec lui.

Diva : Encore ?! C’est la quatrième fois cette semaine !

Princesse des coussins : Ils se sont bien trouvés tiens.

Vampire : Dame Edelgard ? Oserais-je suggérer à la professeure des Cerfs d’Or d’accepter Aegir dans sa classe ?

Diva : Tu veux te débarrasser de Ferdi ?!

Vampire : Souhaitez-vous m’aider ? 

Diva : Carrément.

Princesse des coussins : Vous êtes si cruels…

Princesse des coussins : Ça me fatigue tout ça. Bye.

Princesse des coussins quitte la discussion

L’impératrice : Hubert, aussi irritable Ferdinand soit-il, nous en avons besoin.

Vampire : Vraiment ?

L’impératrice : OUI.

Vampire : Mais ne serait-il pas plus simple, au contraire, de le faire partir de notre classe afin qu’il ne nous dérange pas trop avec vous-savez-quoi ?

L’impératrice : Non, Hubert, c’est une mauvaise idée…

Diva : Euh…

L’impératrice : Dorothéa ?

Diva : Je vais vous laisser entre vous hein !

L’impératrice : Une seconde, je peux savoir à quoi tu penses là maintenant tout de suite ?!

Diva : Hubie, je te savais pas si entreprenant !

Vampire : … Non, Dorothéa, ce n’est pas ça.

Diva : Oh que si c’est ça ! BYE !!!

Diva quitte la discussion

L’impératrice : HUBEEEEEEEEERT ???

Vampire quitte la discussion

L’impératrice : Lâche…

***

Message privé de L’impératrice pour Diva

L’impératrice : Dorothéa, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.

Diva : Hu-uh, « vous savez quoi », c’est plutôt explicite !

L’impératrice : Je suis lesbienne Dorothéa. Hubert et moi avons un projet, voilà tout.

Diva : Oh…

Diva : Désolée d’avoir surinterprétée

L’impératrice : Ce n’est rien. Mais n’en parle pas aux autres.

Diva : Juré, Edie ^^

L’impératrice : Merci ^^

***

Groupe Notre mission, faire avouer à Félix son amour pour les chats, 17h48

Cinnamon Roll : C’était le rendez vous le plus gênant de toute ma VIE.

Futur Sauveur : Ashe ! Comment ça s’est passé ?

Cinnamon Roll : C’était HORRIBLE.

Femme chevalier rejoint la discussion  
Roux sexy rejoint la discussion

Femme chevalier : Dit leur Sylvain.

Roux sexy : On est obligé d’en parler ?

Cinnamon Roll : Moi je vais en parler ça doit sortir !

Cinnamon Roll : Le Professeur nous as fait un exposé de plusieurs heures pour nous expliquer en long, en large et en travers que bien que tu ais des attributs, Dimitri, cela ne l’intéressait pas !

Cinnamon Roll : Il s’est même mit en tête de de lister en quoi nous avons tous les mêmes attributs au sein des Lions de Saphir !

Femme Chevalier : … Eurk…

Cinnamon Roll : JE SAIS !!!

Cinnamon Roll : Et après il s’est mis à faire de fausses rumeurs sur nous, du type « Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu observer Félix, Sylvain ? »

Cinnamon Roll : Et Félix à complètement péter un câble ! Il a commencé à crier sur le Professeur, qui disait juste « continue de t’énerver tu me fais rire ».

Cinnamon Roll : Et Félix s’est énervé et est parti, puis Sylvain est parti le rejoindre, et enfin, le Professeur m’a regardé droit dans les yeux pour me demander si j’avais compris la leçon !

Cinnamon Roll : J’ai envie de m’enterrer vingt pieds sous terre…

Roux sexy : J’amène l’épilogue.

Roux sexy : Félix a décidé de m’affronter en duel pour se calmer, il a gagné et m’a traité de tous les noms pour finir avec « regarde moi encore une fois et je te donne à bouffer à des loups géants ».

Roux sexy : Dooooonc Félix est encore en colère contre moi.

Femme Chevalier : Pour changer…

Futur Sauveur : Par la Déesse, cette année commence bien…

Cinnamon Roll : Comment je suis sensé faire cours avec ce prof maintenant ?!

Cinnamon Roll : Je peux partir rejoindre les Aigles de Jais ? Caspar et Linhardt ont l’air sympa…

Dedue-Pie rejoint la discussion

Dedue-Pie : Auriez-vous vu Annette ?

Roux sexy : Dedue, tu as n’as idée de comment tu viens de me sauver la vie.

Dedue-Pie : … Certes.

Roux sexy : Et sinon je l’ai pas vu

Cinnamon Roll : Non plus, désolé.

Futur Sauveur : Pourquoi ?

Dedue-Pie : Elle était de corvée de cuisine, mais je ne la trouve nulle part.

Momcedes rejoint la discussion

Momcedes : Annie est ici, avec moi, elle dort ^^

Roux sexy : Elle dort ?

Momcedes : Pour s'entraîner à la magie elle a révisé toute la nuit. La pauvre est épuisée.

Momcedes : Désolée Dedue. 

Dedue-Pie : Ce n'est rien. Je m'occupe de la corvée à sa place.

Momcedes : Merci beaucoup Dedue ^^ Je vais veiller sur Annie.

Momcedes quitte la discussion

Cinnamon Roll : Tu es si gentil Dedue !

Dedue-Pie : Ashe, c’est normal, Annette est mon amie après tout.

Futur Sauveur : Je viens t'aider !

Femme chevalier : Euh… Dimitri, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée.

Futur Sauveur : Mais si ! Vous allez voir, je sais contrôler ma force maintenant !

Roux sexy : Pas aux dernières nouvelles.

Femme Chevalier : Je crois pas non plus.

Cinnamon Roll : C’est si mauvais ?

Futur Sauveur : Non pourtant ! Enfin, quand j’étais jeune, oui, mais plus maintenant !

Dedue-Pie : Navré, Votre Altesse, mais la dernière fois que vous avez cuisiné, vous avez brisé la moitié de la vaisselle du palais…

Futur Sauveur : Vous allez voir ! Je sais contrôler ma force !

Futur Sauveur quitte la discussion

Cinnamon Roll : Je ferais mieux de venir aussi non ?

Dedue-Pie : Je pense que oui.

Cinnamon Roll quitte la discussion  
Dedue-Pie quitte la discussion

Roux sexy : Heureux de t’avoir connu, Ingrid.

Femme Chevalier : Adieu.

***

Groupe Aigles de Jais, 18h00

L'impératrice : Dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir entendue ce bruit.

Vampire : Vous n'êtes pas la seule.

Diva : Tu n'es pas la seule.

Chasseresse : Tu n'es pas seule.

L'impératrice : Je me disais aussi.

Bernie Bear rejoint la discussion

Bernie Bear : Pourquoi j'ai entendu exploser depuis ma chambre !

Vampire : Probablement parce que ça a explosé.

Diva : Nous l'avons entendu aussi.

Bernie Bear : Dites à ceux qui font exploser des choses que ce n'est pas correct !

Chasseresse : Nous le ferons Bernadetta.

Bernie Bear : Merci

Bernie Bear quitte la discussion

Chasseresse : Qu’est ce qui a pu exploser ?

Petit musclé rejoint la discussion

Petit musclé : Wow, j’ai entendu exploser depuis le terrain d’entrainement !

Petit musclé : Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé, encore ?!

Chasseresse : Nous cherchons, Caspar.

Petit musclé : J’espère que vous êtes pas blessés !

Petit musclé : Et d’où ça venait ?

Petit musclé : Et Lin, il va bien ?!

Vampire : Bergliez, je vous prierai de vous calmer ! Vous agitez dans tous les sens et polluer ce groupe de discussion ne vous mènera à rien !

Petit musclé : Mais euh…

Diva : Ça venait des cuisines non ?

L'impératrice : Oui.

L'impératrice : Je suis juste devant. Il y a le feu.

Petit musclé : QUOI ?

L'impératrice : Renfort demandés ! Il faut éteindre l'incendie !

Vampire : Je crains que cela ne soit plus nécessaire, Madame.

Diva : Est ce que Linouchou vient d'éteindre l'incendie avec un sort de vent ?

Princesse des coussins rejoint la discussion

Princesse des coussins : Qui m'a dérangé pendant ma sieste ?

***

Groupe Fear the Deer, 21h00

Pour l'argent : Mince Raph on est en retard !

Boulettes de viande : FEAR THE DEER !!!

Pour l'argent : FEAR THE DEER !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ainsi se termine le second chapitre ! 
> 
> Désolée fan d'Annette, la pauvre n'a pas parlé du chapite XD ne vous en faites pas, je vais me rattraper ! Pas au prochain chapitre, mais à celui d'après ^^ 
> 
> Et désolée aux fans des Aigles aussi... j'ai tellement l'impression de ne pas avoir écris sur eux c'est terrible XD Les Cerfs et les Lions ont plus de textes je crois x) Pas d'inquiétude, le chapitre 3 rattrape la chose ! 
> 
> Pour finir ! Si vous le souhaitez, je peux mettre en début de chapitre tous les pseudos des personnages si vous êtes un peu perdu. Je ne l'ai pas fait là mais n'hésitez pas à me le demander en commentaire ! 
> 
> Et sur ce je n'ai plus rien à dire ! 
> 
> #PrayforLorenzx2 
> 
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
